This invention relates to a composition which imparts or enhances the flavor of foodstuffs. More particularly a flavoring composition is discovered which imparts or enhances the meaty, sauteed onion flavor, character and aroma of foodstuffs. A process is also disclosed for preparing this flavoring composition.